A Second Chance
by The Leaf 180
Summary: They say history can repeat itself. Old momories buried with time fight to the surface and Kakashi struggles to hide his fear. If you could do it all again would you? He has been given a second chance. If he chooses to take it. On permantent Hiatus. :


****

**Another One –Shot. Mega spoilers for Kakashi Gaiden. Actually, you won't understand the depths of it as much as you could if you didn't see Kakashi Gaiden first. I'm kinda giving up on this one so i decided to post what I have so far. Tell me if I should continue it or not! Even one review makes my day, is it yours?**

**

* * *

**

The stone.

It gleamed in the sunlight and it shone in the moonlight.

It glistened with names.

It was cursed with the burden of providing a sanctuary for deceased heroes. It evaluates those who mourn, but offered no comfort. It was forced to attend to the grief of visitors. It has witnessed remorse, bitterness, helplessness.

It does not console.

It stands guard the glowering guests as they weep in submission. Mostly regret but sometimes more. Anger, the hunger to blame. It is plain on these people. The cold expressionless ones. They do not hide it. They yearn for revenge, and they know it. These people the stone pities for their ignorance. It the stone could sigh, it would.

But there are other types of people, the ones who are beyond comfort. The ones who faithfully return to the stone each day and gaze at the fallen. The type that cling to the departed. These people the stone pities for their misfortune. But there is nothing to be done.

The stone still stands solemn and lone. A silent keeper of the lamented. It does its duty but it does not enjoy it. Three noble syllables etched into the dark tomb remind it every day.

K.I.A

* * *

A sole figure stands in the dark.

His head bowed and his gaze lowered. The desertion of emotions leaves the man empty and expressionless. It does not fail to conceal the unimaginably horrific storm he lets loose inside.

He disperses of the light in his soul to obtain the refuge to the sediments that would generally yield his hollow core. He does not oblige to the isolation that is soon to be his dreary atmosphere.

As if in a trance, the man settles into the traditional residence in the shade of a peculiar lanky but sturdy maple tree. The pale moonlight filters through unoccupied break in the branches overhead and washes the hollow in a gentle silver coating.

He reviews the overwhelming inscriptions of names, scoring through columns and rows. His ability to distinguish the goal in his probing was instinct. His objective is clear. There is but a single name in a pool of thousands.

Recollections unwillingly resurface and memories that stain his thoughts struggle to be reconsidered. He has no selection of the approaching reminiscences that rage back to the present. The man appears unruffled by the clash in the frenzy of unwelcome damp nostalgias enhancing the turmoil.

A serene but pensive mood was the backdrop of the melancholy dusk glade.

A blaze of radiant luminosity, elegant and dainty, sweeps the land in a flurry of light as a blindingly vivid petite orb observes the spectacle, untouchable on its perch. The warmth of dawn's first light seeps into the frost-bitten terrain and the steady grip of the night loosens its chill the grove.

Though the man knows his time is up, he hovers and allows senses to restore his morale. As he prepares to embark on his day a fragile yet shallow whisper absconds him. But he is accompanied with loneliness and there is no one adjacent to perceive him.

"I promise to make a difference somehow. Today I'll make things right."

And so, a promise is made. One that will change the fate of Kakashi's haunted mind. A chance to change the past, and the future.

* * *

Some say it was a promise made to break. Others say it was a risk worth taking. And that is the setting in which our humble story will transpire.

It began like any other day; Kakashi arose from his abode and automatically progressed towards his intent. An inaudible alarm set into his mind pressed him onward to the obscure pillar at exactly 2 hours before the twilight.

It was broad and unambiguous. Kakashi lingered at the tangible boulder until it was inappropriate to defer his anticipating team any further. Then he inaugurated his long walk to the distinct locale where he preferred to assemble the trio of eager progenies, cogitating the aggregate predicament.

His faces contorted into a scowl he shrugs off his team good-naturally and beckons for them to follow as the foursome proceeded in the orientation of the Hokage's tower.

The mood is docile and modest upon entering. But the peaceful tranquility was soon contravened as the Hokage notified them of their significant assignment for that day.

The only indication that Kakashi had realized the depths of this perilous was task was his eye widening and his face a shade paler. He felt his knees weakening but he involuntarily managed to saunter in the direction of the map that was laid out for them. Struggling to hold in his despair he desperately strains to keep his distress secret and unnoticed. He fears that his response was too drastic and would catch the attention and draw suspicion towards him by the Hokage.

However his rejoinder was furtive. There was one last thing to check. As Kakashi peered at the map he was devastated by what lay yet to come. Blood pounding in his ears. Kakashi took a deep breath and endeavored to decelerate the flow of rash and hasty thoughts dashing and swirling within him.

It was impossible…

He had promised himself for years that he would never return to that abysmal domicile. But that was exactly what was happening. He could not escape the scars of tragedy completely. And now it was time for him to relive that haunted memory.

As soon as he had been notified of the treacherous situation his composure was immediately thrown off balance.

It couldn't be that same bridge.

Not the same one he had been sent to destroy nearly 10 years ago.

Not that grave day which cost his friend his life and earned him his sharingon.

It appears that the imperative passage was restored to its former glory and operated its former role once more. Therefor it was necessary to contemplate the ruin of the unbearably malevolent bridge and its effect to the village.

The staggering news had appalled Kakashi and he desperately strained to retain his forlorn sense of dismay. His efforts to maintain anxiety were futile and subsisted scarcely evince. The ninjas were soon dismissed and Kakashi desperately attempted to discreet of his dread and foreboding as the village grew smaller in the distance.

He never looked back.

* * *

**eh... should i continue? Only if you want me to. Cuz i cant say no to u!**


End file.
